


I'd rather be asleep

by junailens



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/pseuds/junailens
Summary: Himari goes over to Tomoe's house in the morning so they can work on their present to their friends. Of course, their morning goes as usual.





	I'd rather be asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Bandori Secret Santa. Merry Christmas, and sorry this is a bit late! I adore TomoHima, and I tried to simultaneously make it holiday-themed, but also portray a very relaxed, domestic, normal atmosphere, because I just think they are so comfortable around each other that they can just chill out very well together. Itsumo-doori, as they say, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~~!!!

_ Good MOOOOORNING Tomoe~~ <3 I know it’s early but I’m on my way to your house and if the door is locked when I get there I will ruin you forever, hehe! :3c _

Himari hit send on the text and looked up at the time. 7:12AM. Not even that early. She knew better than to believe that Tomoe would be awake for another four hours though, so she decided that when she was about two minutes away from her house she would just call her. She had full trust that Tomoe would pick up. She always did. That was one of the many reasons Himari loved her; whenever she called for her, she was there, no matter if she wanted to be or not, no matter if what Himari had to say was important or not. This was one of the times where Tomoe would probably glare at her before begrudgingly doing as she was told, and Himari couldn’t help but grin at imagining the cute look on her face. Himari pictured Tomoe opening the door with her hair messy and unstraightened, shivering in her pajamas as she grabbed Himari and pulled her inside so she could shut the door to the cold outside world. There was a skip in her step as she walked down the steps in front of her house, pulling her jacket tighter as she made her way through the neighborhood.

The reason she was going to Tomoe’s house this morning was to finish their surprise gift to the band. They had thought about it for a long time, and one night while they were texting, Himari had the idea to make a scrapbook of their band’s long-awaited debut. Tomoe had praised her endlessly for the brilliant idea, so much that it was hard to keep secret. Himari was proud; it was the perfect way to show their appreciation for all the hard work their friends had put in this year, and the perfect way to remember all the pain, effort, blood, sweat, tears, laughs, smiles, and fun it had been.

Arriving at Tomoe’s house went about as she had foreseen, except that Tomoe had fallen back asleep on the couch after unlocking her front door for Himari. Himari suppressed a giggle as she softly set down her bag of crafting supplies and took off her shoes and jacket.

She tip-toed over to the couch and knelt next to where Tomoe was passed out. She softly touched her red hair, stroking her fingers through the tangled mess and planting a kiss on her forehead. “Wake up, sleepy~ The cutest person with the girlfriend who is the second cutest person in the world is here~” Himari smiled.

“That sentence logic doesn’t make any sense,” Tomoe grumbled, “But I’ll take it as an insult.”

“Hey, second cutest person in the world isn’t bad,” Himari giggled, jumping up to sit on the couch and pulling Tomoe’s head into her lap, playing more with her hair.

“Mmm, do you want me to wake up or not, babe?” Tomoe smiled as Himari’s fingers softly massaged her scalp.

“Up!”

“Come back,” Tomoe croaked as Himari got up from the couch, walking over to open the blinds and turn the lights on. Tomoe hadn’t opened her eyes since Himari had been in her house, but now she winced at the light, pushing herself upright and opening her eyes.

“I’m gonna make coffee, wanna do pancakes?” Himari asked as she walked into Tomoe’s kitchen.

“Wake me up when they’re done.”

“I don’t think so, missy,” Himari yelled as she dug through the pantry for coffee filters. “If you’re not out here by the time I count to ten-”

“You’ll have to resort to drastic measures, I get it,” Tomoe finished Himari’s common saying as she lazily stood up, wavering as she sleepily walked after Himari. When she found her in the kitchen, she was jamming the old, broken coffee maker shut. Tomoe wrapped her arms around Himari’s waist, leaning her head on her shoulder at an uncomfortable position (given how much shorter Himari was) which nevertheless was one she was used to.

“You’re heavy.”

“Hmm,” Tomoe hummed as she nuzzled her face into Himari’s neck. Himari twitched at the ticklish sensation of Tomoe’s hair on her neck but otherwise remained about her business of forcing the weary, broken down coffee maker to work for them well beyond its years.

Once Himari had made coffee for both of them (a process which was lengthened by Tomoe refusing to let go of her) she sat Tomoe down at the table and continued to rummage around, getting the pancake mix and making them. Tomoe sipped her black coffee, a distant smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend busy around preparing the food.

“Your breakfast, mistress,” Himari set the plate in front of Tomoe and bowed, and hit her head on the table. “Ow!”

“Are you okay?” Tomoe jumped to her feet, rushing to Himari’s side as she sat on the floor, tenderly rubbing her forehead. “Here, let me see,” Tomoe took Himari’s hand and moved her fingers aside so she could assess the damage.

“I’m fine, except for being a dumbass,” Himari laughed at herself, waving Tomoe’s worry away with her free hand. She squeezed Tomoe’s fingers, willing herself not to cry at the pain, because if that happened, they would never get to making the scrapbook. She closed her eyes, trying to stop her lip from wobbling.

“Are you sure? I’ll get you an ice pack, since it doesn’t look like you’re bleeding,” Tomoe stood up, and before Himari could open her eyes again she was placing the ice pack in her hand.

“Thanks,” Himari smiled.

“Does it hurt a lot? Do you need anything else?” Tomoe asked, rubbing Himari’s arm to comfort her.

“It hurts… but I’ll be fine,” Himari admitted, leaning into Tomoe’s touch. “Come on! Let’s eat, then we can get started on the scrapbook!”

They ate with no further troubles, and then moved into the living room, where Tomoe retrieved the pictures she had printed as Himari got out all her supplies.

“There’s no way we’ll fit all of these pictures,” Tomoe said as they set up all the stuff. “Like, I know we wanted extra to choose from, but this is way too many.”

“That’s the point,” said Himari as she pulled out the actual book they would be working in. “Anyway, I’m the one who narrowed it down by saying we shouldn’t include all the group chat screenshots.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tomoe laughed as she remembered some of the screenshots they had gone through. Ten years worth of five childhood friends resulted in a lot of inside jokes. As well as a lot of late night conversations that were probably better off not physically documented.

Himari hummed as she rifled through her bag, taking out the notebook they had been planning each of the pages in. The first few pages were dedicated to themselves as kids, when they had all gathered at Tomoe’s house to play Band Hero, except they only had a guitar and a drum set, so they had to take turns. Times when Moca’s dad would take them all to the park instead of going to daycare after school, and they would play hide and seek and capture the flag, and Ran and Moca would throw such a fit whenever they weren’t on the same team. Then they had pages for each member of the band, discovering her instrument and growing into it, learning to play from various ages. Himari was particularly delighted by an old picture she had gotten from Tomoe’s grandmother of a 2 year old Tomoe banging her palms on a toy drum.

“Do you want to start cutting out the pictures, and I’ll prepare the paper and backgrounds?” Himari suggested.

“Sounds good. Oh,” Tomoe halted her speech, standing up to get her phone from the kitchen. “Let me put some music on.”

Himari nodded, already absorbed in the task of hole punching the craft paper. They worked in silence for a while, singing along to the music, picking up the tasks that needed to be done and working together perfectly. An hour later, Tomoe stretched her arms above her head.

“Break time,” she announced.

Himari laughed, but winced as she stood up. “My back hurts from sitting on the floor,” she grunted. Tomoe laid down on the couch, opening her arms in a “come here” gesture. Himari’s eyes lit up and she rushed over to her, snuggling up laying on top of Tomoe. Tomoe wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. Himari hummed happily, nuzzling her face into Tomoe’s neck, causing her to laugh.

“Tomoeee~ I looooove youuuu~” Himari cooed.

“I love you too, Himari,” Tomoe echoed, squeezing her. “Is your head still okay?”

Himari hummed a positive response, closing her eyes. “Thanks to you, Tomoe,” she said.

Tomoe continued to rub Himari’s back as she pulled out her phone, checking her messages. “Did you see that Tsugu’s gonna be late tonight?”

“Yeah, didn’t she say her mom was sick, so she has to wait for her dad to drive her, or something?”

“Mmhmm,” Tomoe nodded, continuing to scroll through her phone.

Himari rolled over a little, squeezing herself between Tomoe and the couch so she could pull out her phone too. She got so absorbed in it that she didn’t notice Tomoe setting her phone down, closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

“Ugh, I hate this new update, it’s way more effort to find your liked pictures,” Himari grumbled, not looking up until it had been a second and she hadn’t heard Tomoe answer. She never gave proper responses to Himari’s complaining, usually just a distracted hum of agreement, but she would never just ignore her.

When Himari saw her girlfriend’s eyes closed, she smiled. “Tomoe, are you asleep?” She whispered to no response. Himari quickly pulled up snapchat, leaning up to take a selfie with her, with the caption “smh cant take her anywhere before 10am,” and sent it in the Afterglow group chat. Laughing to herself, she saved the image, and took a few more to keep.

Himari debated waking her up, but decided she didn’t feel like teasing her today. Come to think of it, she was feeling sleepy too, now that she was laying down, all warm, cuddled up with Tomoe. She looked at the mess in the room, knew that Tomoe’s parents would yell at them when they got home, but it would be worth it to just enjoy this moment. Smiling, Himari closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep.


End file.
